


Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Medium and Psychic, Cullen is the security guard, Dorian is the medium/psychic, Lovely Mind Images, M/M, Mind Reading, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: The blond man was making an effort to pretend he was staring at no one in particular, muscular arms crossed over a broad chest in a position made to impress, but Dorian knew better.Don’t look at him, don’t look at him.Then the guard turned his head and their eyes met, and Dorian sucked in a breath while the other quickly averted his eyes.--Dorian is attending one of Josephine's events to make sure everything goes smoothly. He becomes aware of some interesting thoughts coming from the security guard.(The concept is the same than my medium AU, but it's a different world, so this story can be read on its own.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: ""When I was eleven I broke the patio window and my mother sued me" for cullrian B)"
> 
> As mentionned in the summary, I wrote this prompt based the concept of my Medium AU, not the plot, so that means Dorian is still a medium and psychic, but Cullen and him never met.
> 
> I apologize for the title.

Josephine was hosting a party to celebrate the new work position of her wife Leliana, in one of her family’s luxurious houses, and it was the first time Dorian was to step in such a big event since he’d left his home country.

He’d been called to supervise the big event, he was to scan people’s mind to detect any trouble from the attendees, nothing fanciful. Usually he couldn’t read minds this easily only by standing in a room, but he could focus on one ability at a time to sharpen, to put it simply. So far he’d stopped a few bad arguments, but there was some security present if anything was too dangerous for him to stop by himself. Leliana was threading in politics, among other obscure things she was blocking from her mind whenever Dorian was around, so she probably had a few notable enemies to be careful of.

He was pretending to be a guest like others, mingling in meaningless conversations and sipping his wine slowly with his mind open for threats. Before the end of the day he would be drained, but it was fine to assist every once in a while, and Josephine was paying him well.

_Stop looking at him, by the Maker._

Well, this was interesting. It’d been a while since he’d dwelled into such thoughts. Usually he’d roll his eyes and move on, but this man, one of the security guards, was proving to be quite entertaining in his attempts to ignore his attraction. 

Dorian stealthily looked at him as he shifted. The blond man was making an effort to pretend he was staring at no one in particular, muscular arms crossed over a broad chest in a position made to impress, but Dorian knew better.

_Don’t look at him, don’t look at him._

Then the guard turned his head and their eyes met, and Dorian sucked in a breath while the blond man quickly averted his eyes. Oh, he’d felt an invisible hand made its way down his back, a not-yet lover already making him shiver.

_Shit. He saw you creeping out on him._

So the thoughts were inspired by him? He didn’t think they could appear flustered, yet there was a first time for everything he supposed. Now that Dorian knew who it was, he couldn’t deny being interested by the lovely images the man had lurking around in his mind involving the both of them in the closest bathroom. He was also handsome to look at.

Dorian unlatched himself from the wall he’d found refuge against and made his way towards the blond security guard. He chuckled as the thoughts became frantic.

_Oh no he’s getting closer. Don’t look don’t look don’t look_

“Hello Cullen.”

Cullen turned slightly surprised eyes at him, his face even more attractive from up close.

“How do you know my name?

Dorian quirked an eyebrow and gestured at his name tag. “It’s not like I can read minds.”

Cullen gulped and nodded. “Right. Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes actually. There’s a man I’ve seen looking at me for the past hour and not doing anything about it, I was wondering if you could help me with that?”

Cullen flushed red and nervously brought a hand to his neck. “I… uh… you’re talking about me, right?”

Dorian laughed in delight. “I didn’t know adorable men still existed, yet here you are.” He extended his hand. “My name is Dorian. I’m sorry for interrupting your work.”

Cullen shook it, keeping it in his large one until Dorian was almost dizzy with warm feelings oozing off the man. “Nothing to be sorry for, really.” He gave him a crooked smile full of charm.

“Oh Cullen!” Josephine appeared beside them, breaking their stare off. “I see you’ve met Dorian. He’s the medium investigator I was talking to you about, to help you with your case.”

Cullen frowned. “Medium investigator?”

Dorian made a face, his shoulders dropping. “I’m sorry? I kind of lied about reading your thoughts.”

“Andraste have mercy.” Cullen turned ten shades redder. Josephine, realizing her mistake, quickly disappeared into the crowd after a quick wordless apology to Dorian. “So what did you hear?”

“Everything, but let me tell you, it was very cute and flattering,” Dorian said, not mentioning the dirty images. Those he’d preciously keep for another time.

Cullen didn’t look reassured anyhow, his mind slipping into a darker place. Dorian didn’t like it one bit,  so he stepped closer, forcing him to look at him. “When I was eleven I broke the patio window and my mother sued me.”

“… What?”

“There, now you know a secret of mine nobody else knows.”

Cullen regarded him for a moment, asking himself if Dorian was real, then started to laugh.

“I was wondering why you were drinking the same glass of wine for the past two hours, to be honest.” He leaned over, quickly glancing around to make sure everything was in order before his attention was solely on Dorian, drawing him closer like a magnet. “What do you say we talk about you being sued over coffee, later?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the [Cap](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
